


Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?

by Persepinecone



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, but not much?, did i add wellerman in here because its a shanty and its been stuck in my head? absolutely, fitz deserves kisses, fitz has a nightmare, i just want fitz to be loved and argo to be trusted, its mostly just soft boyes content, just a little, no beta we die like men, so like. spoilers a bit, somft...., this is set immediately after the end of episode 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persepinecone/pseuds/Persepinecone
Summary: Fitzroy, Argo, and Master Firbolg have a quiet night after gathering intel on H.O.G. That is, until Fitzroy has a nightmare and a certain someone comes to his rescue. Again.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes?

**Author's Note:**

> hi im posting this at 1:33am. i have no idea WHAT has come over me but ive been writing up a storm these past few days!! hopefully ill be able to funnel it into something a bit longer coming up here soon, i just need an idea! anyways, hope you enjoy!!

The three of them walked out of the H.O.G. building, trying with everything in their beings to keep themselves together just a _little bit_ longer. Fifteen feet. Fitzroy transforms back into himself. They go faster. Another fifteen feet. They’re jogging now. Another fifteen feet, and they’re running full bore down the street back to Althea’s home. Giggles begin to bubble up inside Fitzroy’s chest, soon becoming impossible to contain. By the time they reach Althea’s door, all three of them are laughing harder than ever, and they can barely get in and get the door locked before they all nearly collapse into giggles once again. 

As soon as they walked in, Fitzroy was pumping his fists in the air in glee. “We did it, we fucking did it! We got out- I _cast magic!!_ Argo! Argo, _you_ helped me cast the magic!” Fitz turned his attention to Argonaut and- much to the latter’s surprise- picked him up and swung him around as he laughed joyously. He placed the rogue back on his feet, looking at him with an expression that was truly _radiant_. “Thank you, Argo. Really.”

“Oh, Fitz, it’s no problem at all. You did most of the work yourself out there!” Argo replied enthusiastically. He wasn’t used to Fitzroy being so… _excited_. He really loved the sight. Fitzroy took a deep breath and centered himself, apparently focusing on returning to his usual personality. Somewhat disappointedly, Argo volunteered to cook dinner for the three of them when Fitz asked who would be taking care of what tasks that night. Althea was out gathering intel, and as far as they knew, could be gone as late as the next morning. Fitzroy offered to do the dishes, and the Firbolg decided that he would be best suited to tidy up and set the table.

The rest of the night went by quite well, considering the fact that they were plotting a heist on the largest organization in all of Nua. They still joked over dinner (a family recipe of Argo’s- seafood stew with potatoes and a hell of a kick. It was amazing.) and while they did quickly talk over some plans for the heist, it seemed like all three of them simply wanted to have a nice meal to themselves without worrying about the end of the world. They joked around about the smaller things, and they all seemed simply content to share in each other’s company.

After dinner the Firbolg collected the dishes and brought them to the kitchen, where Fitzroy washed and Argo dried, despite Fitz pointing out that it kinda wasn’t fair that Argo cooked and cleaned. Argo just waved him off with a comment about how that’s how it always worked on the ship- “you pitched in where you could”- and Fitzroy didn’t put up much of a fight; he was glad for the company. They talked about the chores and their friends, and Argo even taught Fitzroy one of the shanties he’d heard from a whaling ship when he was at sea. They sang together, harmonizing and a truly beautiful way, and it made the job fly by.

_Soon may the Wellerman come  
To bring us sugar and tea and rum  
One day, when the tonguin' is done  
We'll take our leave and go_

After they finished washing up, the three of them settled down to get ready for bed. They all slept in the living room- Fitzroy on the couch, and the Firbolg and Argo on the floor. They all said their goodnights and within less than five minutes the room was filled with the peaceful, if loud, snoring of the Firbolg.

It was about two o’clock in the morning when Argo woke up to strangled noises coming from the couch above his head. He quickly turned to see Fitzroy thrashing and whining, his unfocused eyes open and full of fear. He was on his knees and leaning over Fitzroy in an instant, but he stopped himself before waking him. Didn’t he hear that it was bad to wake someone from a night terror? Did that even apply to half-elven trances? What would happen if he couldn’t wake Fitzroy?

The struggling form of Fitzroy below him snapped Argo out of his panicked spiral, and he placed his hands on Fitz’s shoulders to try and gently rouse him from the dream. He spoke very calmly and evenly- hiding his concern expertly.

“Fitz? Fitzroy? Wake up, Fitz, it’s alright, you’re okay. Hey, Fitz! Please wake up, Fitzroy.” Argo continued talking to him and gently moving his shoulders for what felt like an eternity before Fitzroy blinked rapidly, his eyes finally focusing on Argo in front of him.

“Fitzroy? Oh, thank the gods. Are you alright? You scared the bejeezus outta me there,” Argo said, relieved. He leaned back onto his knees a bit more, taking a deep breath.  
“Wh- Argo? What were you- What’s going on?” Fitzroy said groggily, still sweaty and breathing heavily from the dream.

“You were having a nightmare, Fitz. I wasn’t sure whether to wake you up or not, but you looked like you were having a real rough go of it…”

“No, you uh… Thank you. I’m glad you woke me. It certainly wasn’t a pleasant experience,” Fitzroy said, sitting up and grabbing a glass of water from the table near the arm of the couch. He took a few sips before speaking again, silence thick in the air. “Sorry for waking you, Argo. I’m okay now, you can go back to sleep.”

Argo hesitated before he answered. Fitzroy was looking down into the glass, not even glancing at Argo as he spoke. Needless to say, Argo had no plans of going back to sleep and leaving Fitzroy like that. “There’s no need to apologize, Fitz, really. I’m glad I was here to help you.” A moment passed. Another. Argo took a deep breath. “Look Fitzroy… I know I haven’t proven myself to be the most trustworthy fella exactly, but I need you to know that I would never ever do anything to knowingly or purposefully hurt you,” Fitzroy’s eyes lifted to meet Argo’s, and Argo was suddenly aware of how close they were sitting- him leaning against the couch on his knees and Fitz sitting up on an elbow facing him. He swallowed and continued, “And- And that’s not to say that you have to tell me what your dream was about or anything, hell, you don’t have to tell me anything at all. I just want you to know that… I’d never hurt you, Fitz. Never ever.”

An indescribable emotion flitted across Fitzroy’s face- something soft and vulnerable that made Argo’s heart squeeze. He looked down, then back up into Argo’s eyes, and all he could remember were the countless times that Argo had saved his life. That Argo had helped him when he had no reason to. When Argo had been willing to sacrifice everything for him. He inhaled. He exhaled. He spoke.

“Argo… there are very few people in this world that I have ever been completely honest with. And I don’t think I’ve ever trusted someone completely either. It doesn’t come easily to me. But here you are, Argo, and… and against my better judgement and my internal code and every instinct that I have, I want to trust you,” Fitzroy leaned a bit closer before finishing his thought. “I want to trust you, Argonaut Keene… And right now? I think I do.”

With that, Fitzroy leaned forward the last handful of inches separating them, and slotted their lips together. Fitzroy hadn’t had a lot of kisses in his lifetime, but this was certainly the best. Argo tasted like saltwater and citrus, and kissing him felt… safe. Comfortable. Fitzroy didn’t feel like he had to pretend around Argo, he felt like he could just _be_.

Minutes later, Argo pulled back, moving his hand from its place (tangled in Fitzroy’s hair) to gently rub Fitz’s cheek. “It’s getting late Fitz, and we’ve got a big day tomorrow. We should probably get some rest.” Argo paused for a second, as if debating whether or not to ask the next part. “You could always… lie down here with me? If you think that might… help with your nightmares, you know.” Argo avoided looking Fitzroy in the eye, instead opting to admire the freckles dotting his face.

“You’re probably right,” Fitzroy said with a sigh. “And if you think I’m gonna miss out on a good ol’ night of cuddling, sir, you are sorely mistaken.” There was the Fitzroy that Argo knew, joking and confident. However this felt… different, somehow. Softer. Argo hoped he'd never stop getting chances to get familiar with that feeling.

Fitzroy clambered down from the couch and nestled himself cozily next to Argo. They were facing each other, and for all his bravado not two minutes beforehand, Fitzroy looked nervous.

“Is this-” he swallowed. “Is this okay?”

Argo reached over and tucked his arm around Fitzroy’s waist and pulled him flush against his body. “More than,” he said, before kissing Fitzroy once more.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hit me up on tumblr @persepinetree :D


End file.
